Jack Hodgins
Jack Stanley Hodgins is an entomologist who works at the Jeffersonian Institute. He is also an expert on spores and minerals, but conspiracy theories are his hobby. He can estimate time of death from the development of insect larvae in human and animal remains. He is portrayed by T. J. Thyne. Brief character history Hodgins is one of the more sarcastic members of the group. He seems to have had a dislike for Goodman's way of working (administrator of the Jeffersonian Institution), but gets along much better with Cam, the head of forensics. He is sometimes "the funny man" with a notable impression of Booth (David Boreanaz) in "The Woman In the Garden". He is one of the more normal people working in the lab, and helps teach Zack how to appropriately socialize. His family is extremely wealthy – and happens to be the single largest donor to the Jeffersonian Institution; they own the Cantilever Group, the third largest privately owned corporation in the United States, and Jack is their sole heir. Jack wishes for his current occupation to remain concealed from his family as he fears they will prevent him from pursuing his career. Booth, Zack and Angela knew about his family, but respected his wishes to keep it from Brennan. However, as of "Aliens in a Spaceship", Hodgins tells Brennan that his family is rich . In the episode "Two Bodies in the Lab" he is shown driving a Mini Cooper. In the first season episode "The Man with the Bone" it is also revealed Hodgins is an experienced cave diver. He is also seen in many episodes with an iPhone as his mobile device. While on the surface Angela rubs Jack the wrong way, he seems to secretly like her. Their first date (Second Season, "The Girl with the Curl") was to the park, to play on swings. In "Aliens in a Spaceship" he admitted to Brennan he was in love with Angela. Although not expressly stated, it has become increasingly clear he and Angela are involved – at the very least as more than just friends. This is seen in the many moments between Hodgins and Angela in most of the episodes following their first date ("The Girl With the Curl", "The Man in the Mansion"). In "The Priest in the Churchyard", they "christen" a replica of Cleopatra's bed slated to be put on exhibit. Hodgins also asks her to move in with him. As of the episode "Spaceman in a Crater", Hodgins has proposed to Angela twice, but even though she admits she loves him, she turns down his proposals because something doesn't "feel" right – although she appears to encourage him to continue trying to propose. Hodgins surprises Angela with a "Be My Love" proposal, and claims he loves their relationship just as it is. Angela is elated, and asks Hodgins to marry her immediately. He accepts, but their wedding is cut short when it is revealed Angela was technically already married in Fiji. In the third season Hodgins and Angela hire a private investigator named Amber Kippler to locate Angela's husband. The investigator finds Angela's husband, Grayson Barasa, is living on No Name Key in Florida. Hodgins and Angela ask Amber to force Grayson to the divorce papers. However, Grayson refuses to sign them, claiming he still loves Angela and has even built a house for himself and her. Hodgins is originally unnerved by this, but is consoled by Amber, who explains she personally believes Angela will stay with him. In the fourth season premiere of Bones, Grayson "Birimbau" Barasa (played by Sean Blakemore) appeared, causing turmoil between himself and Hodgins as Grayson refuses to sign the divorce papers. Following a dispute between Hodgins and Grayson, Grayson decides to back off as he views Hodgins and Angela kissing while at the same time hearing multiple bells ringing. Grayson decides to leave for the airport afterward while being escorted by Cam, whom he ultimately sleeps with after his flight is cancelled. Upset at Cam's behavior, Angela and Hodgins wind up building up a bit of hostility toward Cam. Following a visit to Sweets' office, Sweets diffuses the situation by making Cam, Hodgins and Angela apologize to one another. Once the session ended, we find Angela and Hodgins sitting at the diner discussing their session with Sweets. It was then the two experience a devastating epiphany: they both were truly upset about Grayson's appearance, due to a lack of trust between them. That being the case, the two decided to split, thus ending their engagement. Hodgins abandons his paranoid thoughts and beliefs after it was revealed his best friend, Zack Addy was aiding an aptly named cannibalistic serial killer Gormogon (which later was revealed to actually be named, "The Master"). Overwhelmingly devastated by his best friend's poor judgment and as well as his recent break up with Angela, Hodgins' beliefs and feelings of paranoia turned into misanthropy. He explains he "hates everybody" in a session he scheduled with Sweets after being repeatedly confronted by Sweets while working in the lab. After assuming he'd have to be heavily medicated and undergo an endless stream of therapy, Sweets assures Hodgins he is happy with Hodgins becoming misanthropic. Sweets explains Hodgins is coping from the amount of turmoil recently evident in his life. The feelings of hatred toward everybody was the conversion result from the paranoia. Once Hodgins' coping mechanism progresses, his misanthropic feelings will eventually turn into something much nicer. He shows he had accepted the fact they were with Booth when Agent Perotta says : "My people were right". Cam and Carolyn asked : "Your people?". Hodgins and Wendell Bray, a graduate assistant, stated : "We're Booth's people." In the fourth season episode "The Science in the Physicist", Hodgins, after learning Angela's father is in town, wakes up in the middle of the desert, with a bandage on his left shoulder. After removing it, it is revealed he received a tattoo of Angela's face, with "Angie Forever" written underneath. Watchers are lead to believe it was done by Angela's father. The reason for this was Hodgins had hurt his daughter. Later, in "The Cinderella in the Cardboard", it is revealed he has been using an online dating service called Date or Hate. He claims he is looking for a "meaningful connection". Relationship with Angela Montenegro While on the surface Angela rubs Jack the wrong way, he seems to secretly like her. Their first date (Second Season, The Girl with the Curl) was to the park, to play on swings. In Aliens in a Spaceship he admitted to Brennan that he was in love with Angela. Although not expressly stated, it has become increasingly clear that he and Angela are involved - at the very least as more than just friends. This is seen in the many moments between Hodgins and Angela in most of the episodes following their first date (The Girl With the Curl, The Man in the Mansion). In The Priest in the Churchyard, they "christen" a replica of Cleopatra's bed slated to be put on exhibit. Hodgins also asks her to move in with him. As of the episode Spaceman in a Crater, Hodgins has proposed to Angela twice, but even though she admits she loves him, she turns down his proposals because something doesn't "feel" right - although she appears to encourage him to continue trying to propose. Hodgins surprises Angela with a "Be My Love" proposal, and claims he loves their relationship just as it is ("Glowing Bones In The Old Stone House"). Angela is elated, and asks Hodgins to marry her immediately. He accepts, but their wedding is cut short when it is revealed that Angela was technically already married in Fiji. In the third season Hodgins and Angela hire a private investigator named Amber Kippler to locate Angela's husband. The investigator finds that Angela's husband, Grayson Barasa, is living on No Name key in Florida. Hodgins and Angela ask Amber to force Grayson to the divorce papers. However, Grayson refuses to sign them, claiming he still loves Angela and has even built a house for himself and her. Hodgins is originally unnerved by this, but is consoled by Amber, who explains that she personally believes that Angela will stay with him. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Jeffersonian Institute